Out of Love
by The Underestimated Truth
Summary: What will happen when Annabeth makes an unthinkable sacrifice to save Percy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Unbreakable

Percy's PoV

So there I was, waiting on Annabeth's front porch, praying to Aphrodite that I wouldn't screw up our date night. A million thoughts ran through my head. _What if I forgot something? _I thought. _What if say the wrong thing?_ Before I could create another scenario, the front door flew open, and out walked the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Annabeth wore a simple blue tank top and capris, but I thought she had never looked more breathtaking. "So where do you want to go, Wise Girl?" I asked. Being ADHD, I have absolutely no control over what I say, I just blurt out whatever I'm thinking. "How about we just go for a walk," she replied. "Sure. Yeah. Great." Before I knew it, we were holding hands, walking down the street leisurely. "You know," she started, "I'm really glad you came. I really haven't had enough time with you lately, since I'm redesigning Olympus." "Thanks." We then started joking around, cracking each other up with jokes about Clarisse and other peculiar campers. At one point, I started laughing madly, paying absolutely no attention to my surroundings. That's when I saw the pickup truck spinning out of control, heading right for me. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground, out of its path. "ANNABETH, NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. She was slammed across the road by the truck.

Annabeth's PoV

All was well on our date night until I saw the car spinning out of control, with Percy in its path. Without thinking, I threw myself into him, knocking him across the street. That's when I heard it. My name. "ANNABETH, NO!" That's when I felt the world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Pain Beyond Repair

Percy's PoV

I woke up on the pavement, smelling exhaust and covered in scrapes. My mind was racing. _Where is Annabeth?_ I thought. _Is she alright? _I sat up frantically and looked around. There was an ambulance and a few police cars surrounding a red pickup truck, with an unmoving silhouetted figure lying still by the front tires. _Oh no._ There she was, the love of my life, with curly blonde hair and gray eyes that may never see the world again. _Why did you have to save my life, Wise Girl? _I sprinted towards her, not caring what anyone else thought, praying to all the gods, even the ones I hated (that means _you, _Ares) that she would be ok. _Please, _I thought. _Please let her be ok. _

Annabeth's PoV

As I lied by the front tires of the pickup, slowly fading into what I thought to be death, I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. Hazily, as I was picked up and put on to what I thought was a bed, I heard a voice next to me. Seaweed Brain. "You are never getting away from me again, Wise Girl. Never."

**Sorry these chapters are so short, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bad News

Percy's PoV

I sat in the hospital waiting room, hoping for something, anything about Annabeth. I just wanted to know if she was alive, if she was injured. _I'm sorry, _I thought. _It should've been me. It should've been me. It should've been me. _A deep, clear voice snapped me back to reality. "Are you looking for Annabeth Chase?" he asked professionally. "Yeah. Is she alright?" His face turned grim. "I'm sorry, but Miss Chase is in a coma, and we have word that she may never wake up." _No. No no no no no no no. This can't happen. She saved the world, found a three-thousand-year-old statue to unite the Greeks and Romans, and she gets hit by a fricking car?! _"Well, I'll work at a pizza shop every day for the rest of my life if it means keeping her life support on. As long as her heart beats, she is alive," I said a little angrily. "Whatever you say, Mr. Jackson," the doctor replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Missed Memories

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Percy's PoV

I walked out of Rinaldi's Pizza, exhausted after my six-hour shift. Oh well. At least it keeps Annabeth's life support going. Ever since the crash, I'd been working there at Rinaldi's. I remembered having to tell Frederick Chase, Annabeth's dad, about the accident.

_Flashback to Six Months Earlier_

"O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering," I said as I threw the drachma at the rainbow. An image of Frederick came into view, drawing blueprints at his desk. I cleared my throat rather loudly. "Oh!" Frederick exclaimed, surprised at the Iris-message. "How's Annabeth doin'?" he asked. "That's why I called," I said grimly. "Annabeth – well, she's in a coma," I said, my voice quavering. "She – she may never wake up. I'm going to work at a pizza place for however long I have to just to keep her life support on. She took a truck for me. I'm – I'm sorry, sir." Frederick wiped his eyes and replied, "Thanks, Percy. I know how much you love her. I'll, uh, see you soon," he said, dangerously close to crying. I swiped my hand through the mist and cut the connection.

_Back to Present_

I drove Paul's (well, now my) Toyota Prius over to the apartment to see my parents. I walked into the room and was greeted by shouting. "Surprise!" The lights came on, and I saw Paul, my mom, and Grover at the table next to a blue birthday cake. "Happy B-day, Perce," Grover said as he clasped my hand and pulled me into a bro-hug. It would have been completely normal if it weren't for the fact that Grover was a satyr – half man, half goat. "Thanks, G-man." I said. "I'd love to stay and eat the cake, but I have to visit Annabeth," I said nonchalantly. "Okay, Percy, but be back soon," my mom said thoughtfully.

As I was driving to the hospital, I couldn't help but think about when I broke the news to Athena about the accident.

_Flashback to Six Months Earlier_

I was on my way to Olympus's throne room, and I did not want to tell Athena and the rest of the gods about what happened to Annabeth. As the large doors opened, I swallowed a large gulp of guilt and forced myself to walk in. "Well, well, well," taunted Ares, "Now what have we here?" "Shut up, war brat," I replied angrily. "Percy, what's wrong?" asked Poseidon, concerned. I turned to Athena and hoped she wouldn't vaporize me on the spot. "Before I say anything, Lady Athena, I just want to tell you how sorry I am." That got her attention. "What has happened, Perseus?" she said, a little bit worried. "Well, t – two days ago," I started, "Annabeth, she – she took a truck for me." I saw a look of pain flash across her face. "The doctor said they did everything they could, but now she's in a coma and she probably won't ever wake up and it's all my fault and I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry." By then, angry, heartbroken tears were streaming down my face. Athena's face was a mix of disbelief, pain, anger, and sadness that I had never seen before on a goddess. "I – I…" her voice trailed off, and then _she _started crying. She sat back down on her throne, defeated. I sank to my knees, the pain and guilt overwhelming. I was sobbing, pure sadness being the only thing I felt.

_Back to Present_

I opened the door to Annabeth's hospital room, and there she was, lying on the bed, unmoving. My Wise Girl. My love. My Annabeth. I knelt beside her hospital bed and said, "Hi, Wise Girl." That was all I could get out before I started crying. This was the worst birthday ever. I sat, back to the bed and facing the wall. "Why, Annabeth, why? Why did you save me?" I retreated to silent sobs for the next ten minutes until I heard something. A voice. Very faint, but a voice. "Seaweed Brain," it whispered. No, I thought. It couldn't be. No way. No. I whipped my head around, and saw Annabeth staring back at me, intelligent gray eyes full of love. I almost choked on my own tears. "Oh – oh my gods! Annabeth!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Awakened

Annabeth's PoV

I felt like I had just been rescued from oblivion. I woke up suddenly, and saw Percy by my side. "Seaweed Brain," I whispered. He turned around to see me with a look of absolute disbelief, tears streaming down his face. "Oh – oh my gods! Annabeth!" he cried. "They – they said you'd never wake up and I worked at a pizza place to keep the life support on and –," "Wait….have I been in a coma?" He gulped. "Yeah," he said, "For six months." My eyes widened in surprise. "How….." As he told the story of what happened to me, the memories came flooding back. Percy pulled a drachma out of his pocket. "So," he said cheerfully, "Who should we Iris-message first?" He used his power over water to create a mist into a rainbow next to us. I took the drachma and threw it into the rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering," I said, "Show me Thalia Grace."

The picture showed a black-haired, blue-eyed Huntress sharpening a spearhead. "Thalia." She looked up and put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "A – Annabeth…" She started crying tears of joy. "Hey Thals," I said. Thalia pointed her head in another direction and yelled, "Lady Artemis! You need to see something!" A blur of red hair and a silver dress came into the tent, and Artemis' face became visible. "Annabeth! You're awake!" she cried in surprise. "Looks like someone is bound to have a wonderful night," Thalia said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh shut it, Pinecone Face," retorted Percy playfully. Thalia cleared her throat. "Well, I better get going, the Hunters are fighting a pack of hellhounds. See you guys later!" Percy waved his hand through the mist to cut the connection.

He handed me a drachma. "Who's next?" he asked. I tossed the drachma and said, "Show us Olympus's throne room." An image of the gods bickering came into view. Athena was arguing with Poseidon, as usual. Aphrodite was the first to spot the message. "Guys, stop your arguing and look at this!" Athena turned her attention to us, and her eyes lit up, watering with tears. "Hi mom," I said nonchalantly. "Oh Annabeth…" her voice trailed off and tears started falling down her face like a river flooding its banks. "I never thought – they said – but you were – " She never finished. "It's ok, mom," I reassured her. "Just stop arguing. I have to go. I'll, uh, see you soon." At that, I cut the message. Percy spoke first. "I'll get a nurse, and you'll be ready to come home in no time."

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

I got into Percy's car and shut the door. "If you ever do that to me again," he started, but before he could finish, I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. "I love you so much, Seaweed Brain," I whispered, "So much." He started the car. "Hey, Grover and my Parents are at the apartment." Grover? "Wait, why is Grover there?" "It's August 18th." I grinned. "Seaweed Brain! Happy Birthday!" He smiled that sarcastic, troublemaker smile of his. "Come on," I said, "Let's go out and get you a present." He kissed me on the cheek. "You're the only present I need."

That night, we slept at my apartment, after much celebrating and blue cake at Sally and Paul's. As Percy and I laid together on the bed, each of us a part of each other. "I love you, Wise Girl," Percy said dreamily. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**This is ****not ****the end! There will be a short epilogue tomorrow. I'll be posting a few other stories soon. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows, you guys are the best!**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

Percy's PoV

We strolled across the streets of Athens, holding hands and enjoying each other's company, but I was nervous. I had the engagement ring in my jeans pocket, and I knew I wanted to go through with this, but I was scared that I would sound like an idiot. Annabeth was the love of my life, the only one for me. This was where she had always wanted to go on vacation, and I decided to take her here to propose. We were nearing the Parthenon, which was where I wanted to do it, and I became increasingly nervous. At last, we got to the middle. "Um, Annabeth? Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure," she replied. "What's up?" I got down on one knee and took out the ring. I opened up the box with the ring in it and swallowed. "Annabeth," I started, "Will you marry me?" She smiled that dazzling, intelligent smile of hers. "Of course I will, Seaweed Brain." I slid the ring onto her finger slowly. She looked at me, her eyes watering. "Oh, Percy…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, both of us basking in the knowledge that we would finally get married. "I love you so much, Wise Girl," I whispered.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Annabeth's PoV

There we were, at our own wedding on Mount Olympus, getting married by Apollo. Our best man was Grover, and our maid of honor was Thalia. Our other bridesmaids were Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, and Calypso. The groomsmen were Frank, Leo, Jason, Travis, and Connor. My dad, Frederick, was in the audience with Sally and Paul, and so were all the gods (even Ares). My mind was wandering until I heard, "Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your wife, to love her to Tartarus and back?" Percy grinned. "I do." Apollo turned to me. "Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your husband, to love him to Tartarus and back?" As he said that, I thought it was kind of funny because Percy and I had been to Tartarus and back. "I do." Apollo smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Percy held me tight, and we kissed the best kiss we had ever known. It was a kiss where we knew, with marriage, we'd be together forever, no matter what.

To Tartarus and back.

**Thanks for reading! My next story, a Frazel, will be up sometime today. My other next story, a little Tratie drabble, will be up shortly after. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. You guys are awesome! - Reagan**


End file.
